


stay a little longer

by ididntwannashipit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididntwannashipit/pseuds/ididntwannashipit
Summary: Tyler enjoys the moments when Dylan finally slows down.





	stay a little longer

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Prompt #265: Serene/Serenity at fullmoon_ficlet.

Everyone thinks of Dylan as being full of energy. He’s the kind of guy who’s always doing something. Making silly faces, moving around, dancing. He’s on the go constantly, from the moment the shoot begins to the moment it ends late at night, when everyone’s dragging.

He’s in motion right up until the moment when he’s not.

Tyler opens the door to his trailer and Dylan is already there. He’s at the small stove, stirring a pot, and looks up as Tyler comes in and the door clicks behind him. Dylan smiles, licks his lips, and Tyler latches the door without thinking about it.

It’s late, and almost everyone has gone home, but there’s a chance Posey’s still on set. Tyler’s trailer is mostly dark, and with the door locked, maybe anyone will think he’s already left.

Because this is the quiet moment of the evening, the time when Dylan will finally relax and let go for a little while.

Dylan opens the tiny oven and takes out a tray, sets it on top of the oven as he twists the gas off for both that and the burner. He pulls a small casserole out of the microwave, and balances that on the edge of the sink. “Macaroni and cheese, green beans, and chicken breasts,” he says, gesturing at the food. “I got off set about a half hour before you did, and I wasn’t ready to wind down yet, so….”

Tyler crowds in close to him, and Dylan lets him, leans heavily against him for a moment before they both take their food and squeeze into the two seats of the tiny trailer couch. Tyler stretches his legs out, balances his plate on his knees, while Dylan keeps his in one hand, fork in the other.

Dylan doesn’t bother with a knife, spearing his chicken with the fork and nibbling around the edge like it’s a popsicle.

Tyler cuts his chicken into small bites, taking a bit of macaroni in each bite with the chicken. He pauses halfway through to eat all the green beans. Despite taking the time to be neat about it, he still finishes before Dylan, who is slowing down, easing into the evening quiet.

Dylan tilts towards him, shoulder to shoulder. He picks up the green beans with his fingers, dragging each one through the cheese, and eating them like french fries. He saves the mac & cheese for last, and when he’s done, Tyler takes his plate. He stacks both together, and leans forward to set them on the edge of the sink.

When he leans back, Dylan’s sitting straighter than before, his shoulders away from the sofa.

He doesn’t ask, and Tyler doesn’t either. He just drops his arm across the back of the sofa, gives Dylan a space to lean into. Dylan slides his butt forward, tilts toward Tyler again, and Tyler lets his arm fall against his shoulders. He curls his hand in, drags his fingers along the upper part of Dylan’s arm; his breath catches when Dylan nuzzles Tyler’s shoulder.

“Not wired anymore?” Tyler asks quietly.

“Dude, I could just sleep the night away right here,” Dylan says. “Do we have to go home? Because I’m good.”

If Tyler sleeps here, he’s going to be miserable in the morning. His neck will ache, and his lower back will be twisted up in knots. His arm will fall asleep, and he might not be able to feel his fingers for the first half hour after waking.

“If you want to close your eyes,” Tyler whispers. “Go ahead.”

Dylan pats Tyler’s chest. “You’re a good, good man.”

He’s going to regret this, but it’s worth it, just to feel the way Dylan lets go. The way he releases his tension and finds serenity for a little while.

The way he only seems to do this with Tyler, and it makes his heart ache every time.

Tyler looks down, licks his lips. Dylan’s breath eases out, and Tyler presses his mouth to the top of Dylan’s head. It’s not a kiss, and he’s sure he imagines the way Dylan smiles, huffs in his sleep in response.

Maybe it’s not his best decision, but in the face of Dylan’s peace, Tyler thinks that maybe they can stay a little longer here. Just a tiny little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my (very quiet) tumblr at [ididntwannashipit](https://ididntwannashipit.tumblr.com).


End file.
